Suite life spanking stories
by Keith flame
Summary: A series of spanking stoires of the suite life series
1. London hard power pt 1

London hard power

(This story takes place after the food fight of the suite life on deck)

classroom 3:00pm

"Baliey i can't believe you actully started food fight" said as he started to speech her on violence

"Can we just get to my punishment?"Baliey asked

"Fine you shall recieve a spanking from london"

"A what?"Baliey asked

"Better hurry up and get it over with" said

Sky deck 3:08pm

"Hey baliey what's wrong?"Baliey boyfriend cody asked

"I gotta meet up with london for a spanking"Baliey said

"What?"Cody asked

"I know i'm too old for a spanking"Baliey said

"No london is a really hard spanker" Cody warned

"How would you know?"Baliey asked

"Because she had spank me back when i was 11"Cody said as baliey started to giggle

"It's not funny just watch out for her paddle" Cody warned as he got back to work and Baliey head her way back towards her cabin

To be contintued


	2. London hard power pt 2

Baliey finally made her way towards her and london room

When she turn the doorknob London suddenly open the door and pull baliey in

"Woah london you scare me"Baliey said as she walked in but london just had a creepy/evil smile opon her face

"**Finally after months of brains jokes i can take my revenge on pickett**"London thought in her sat on her bed and stare at baliey butt

"So let's get this started over my knee"London said as an uneasy baliey made her way over baliey knee

SMACK! The first smack was off the bat painful and London didn't lead up

**SMACK!****SMACK!****SMACK!****SMACK!****SMACK!****SMACK!**

.Baliey counted up to 49 swats until the smacks then was let up from London lap

"Now take off those hideous pants"London said which got Baliey even more uneasy

"WHAT? London you was told to spanked me not to kill my bottom"Baliey critterzies

"Well mosbey said i can punished you anyway i want and you spanking will be a bare bottom over the knee"London said as she quickly pulls baliey back over her pulls baliey yellow pants down to her knees reveals her white panties with purple laces

"Now let's continue"London said as she smack baliey butt even harder,She manages to get a squels out of baliey

**SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!**

Baliey was tearing up,As she looks back and see her bottom turning light then lost count at 30 and tried to cover her rear from more swats,But Londom pick up her hairbrush and swated baliey hand away

"Since you don't know how a spanking works how about i just keep using this brush?"London said as she pulls baliey panties down reveals her red bubble butt and continues to spank baliey.

POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!POP!SMACK!

Baliey started to cry soft enough for london barly able to hear into the bed as her bottom was now a light/dark shade of red

"So baliey what have you learned from this spanking?"London asked as she stop the spanking

"Not to fight in class and to never get another spanking from you"Baliey said through the then let up the punish teen,Baliey pulls her clothes back up and rubs her bottom through her clothes

"Now wait til everyone hears you got a spanking"London said as she runs out the room with a bottom sore baliey after her

* * *

><p>End of story 1<p>

If you want to see you favorite person spanked and how then leave your sugestions in reviews


	3. Learning a lesson

Tutwhiller's Classroom

It was just the end of tutwhiller class where all but one student was presents,i t was normal for the teacher for london to miss class,But it was her 17th time london has miss class,suddenly london walks into the class fast

"I'm here "London said

"London class is already over where have you been?"Tutwhiller

"It is oh well see ya tomorrow"London said about to walk out the door

"Not so fast london this has been your seventh time missing my class you are officaly suspended"Tutwhiller said as london starts to worry

"No you can't suspend me then mosbey will find out and i'll get grounded and lose all my clothes"London pleaded

"Fine i won't suspend you on one condition,get over the desk" said as london bends over as her tight yellow skirt reveals her upper teighs

London was enjoy the wind on her legs until...

SWAT!

London felt like her bottom was just swated with a cane she turns to find carring a ruler

" what are you doing?"London said as she recives another swat "Oww stops it hurts" London said

"I gonna teach you a lesson you will not forget for a long while,tardiness will not go unpunished in my class"Tutwhiller said

SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!

London was swirming trying to break free of the spanking she was getting but was landing swats so fast and hard london didn't have the time to move

A couple of swats ago london finally got the time to get up

"There you paddled my butt,are you happy?"London asks in snuffles

"Not quite lift up your skirt and bend over...or you just make it easier to just get suspended"Tutwhiller said as london thought for a minute Every being in her body telling her to walk out but she can't risk being suspended so she pulls up her skirt to reveal a pair of pink panties with the words "yay me" on the back and bends over

"Nice choice"tutwhiller said as she continues to paddles london behind

SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!

London was cying very loudly as her bottom was turning light red

"Ok Ok i get i promise i won't miss you class again"London said throws her tears

"If you think your getting off the hook so easely then you must have not been paying attention in class (Yo teach she hasn't been to class that why your spanking her and you people call her dumb)

SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!SWAT!

Tutwhiller lets london back up ove the desk and puts away the was rapidly rubbing her bottom she then turns to tutwhiller

"Is it over yet?"London asks softly

Instead of answering Tutwhiller sat on top of the desk and pulls london pulling down her pink panties

SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!SPANK!

Tutwhiller finallys let's londonand london rubs her bottom very hard trying to rub the pain away

"So london did you learn your lesson"Tutwhiller asks

"Yes ma'am" London said giving in

"Good now next class i expect you to be here and on time"Tutwhiller said as london left the room

* * *

><p>got<p>

If you want to see you favorite person spanked and how then leave your sugestions in reviews


End file.
